True Ladies
by Empress of Dune
Summary: Oneshot. Set at the end of LK. Kel performs in a dance that leaves certain men seeing her in a new light. First story so be kind.


**Disclaimer: Duh, obviously I am not Tammy Pierce or I wouldn't be sitting at home waiting by the phone for the call to let me know if I got a job. **

It was the night of the Winter Solstice and there was to be a costume party for the entire palace. Even the squires had the night off to enjoy the party.

"But Lalasa are you sure about this? You don't think it looks too revealing?" Kel asked her maid anxiously.

"No my lady. You look beautiful." Was the young woman's exasperated reply.

And it was true, Kel thought, looking in her mirror. She was dressed as the Yamani goddess of Fire and for one night fiery seemed to describe her appearance to a tee. Lalasa had managed to sweep Kel's hair straight back with some goop and then had added red and orange streaks that almost made her hair seem ablaze. Her make-up was the same red and orange in her hair but with added bronze and gold. The costume itself was, to Kel at least, one of Lalasa's greatest creations. It was all silk and sheer fabrics in reds, oranges, bronze and gold and it seemed to conform to Kel's body and yet at the same time flow all around her in some unfelt breeze. For this night at least, Kel _was _a goddess.

"Alright." deep breath. " I'm ready."

((scene break))

"Can we go now?" Merric asked the tall youth beside him.

"No. We promised the Prince that we would stay. Remember, the Princess and her ladies are doing an exhibition with Kel. We have to at least stay to watch." Neal answered in an exasperated tone. This was the fourth time Merric had asked him the same question and it was starting to really try his patience.

"But doesn't that mean that Yuki will be with them?" asked Merric.

"No." Neal said with a grimace. "She's returned to the Islands. Apparently she had a previous _engagement_ that she had to take care of."

"What does that mean?"

"Argh! It means that she was already engaged to someone else and now she's gone back home to marry him! Alright! Does that answer all your questions?!" And with that Neal turned and strode away to find something to drink.

Just as he was getting frustrated with only finding juice, he heard the trumpets announcing the arrival of the Princess and her ladies. Sighing he turned to watch.

((scene break))

"Alright are you ready ladies? Kel?" asked Shinkokami in concern for her pale friend.

"I'm fine. Just ready to get this finished." Kel responded.

"Well then let's get in to position."

It was time to show the world what ladies can do.

((scene break))

The rooms lights were dramatically dimmed and all the occupants could see were four figures entering the great hall and moving into the center.

Music swelled and with a great crescendo the lights flared and still the figures didn't move from their positions. The audience was in awe of the beautiful creatures standing in a circle in the middle of the great hall. They seemed to represent the four elements in that they were each dressed differently. One was dressed in deep blues and greens, the next in white and lighter shades of blue, the third was in brown with dark green throughout. But it was the fourth that stood out the most. She was set apart from the others in that her outfit was in colors that were bright and vibrant and seemed to glow against the others darker shades. It was as every one was wondering when the performance was going to start that the music changed and the women finally began to move. It was also at this point that the audience noticed another woman standing just before their Majesties. They were unsure as to her purpose until she began to speak. She was the narrator. She was their voice.

"We tell the story of the Goddesses Namaka, Pele, Eos and Malkuth. This story is of how the Yamani Islands first began…" as she was speaking the four women were acting out her words in a form of dance.

"Legend tells that Pele, daughter of the earth-Goddess Malkuth, spent her childhood watching and making fires, and this did not please her aunt the sea Goddess Namaka. After causing trouble in Her mother's homeland by toying with the Underworld fires, Pele's mother told her to find a home of her own. Namaka trailed Pele on her search, furious at the mayhem caused by Pele in their homeland. Ocean and Fire met in a terrific brawl, and Pele got the worst of it, rising like a steamy spirit from the fray. No longer embodied, She disappeared into the volcanoes that were formed from Malkuth rising to embrace her daughter. Eos, the goddess of Air and Wind, came to help her sister Pele but when she saw the islands that had formed from the fight she desired to live there with her sister and so she reunited the family in peace and from the four goddesses sprung the proud warrior people, the Yamani."

At the end of the story the audience applauded the beautiful performance given by the women. As one the four turned and walked to the narrator and then together bowed before their Majesties. The Queen stood and stepped forward to address the women.

"We wish to thank you for the wonderful performance you have given tonight and to also thank you for the insight into your unique heritage." then she turned to address the court.

"May We present to you our lovely entertainers this evening. Her Royal Highness Princess Shinkokami, Lady Haname noh Ajikuro, Lady Nariko noh Nakuji and our very own Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan! Ladies," and with a sweep of her hand Thayet gave the attention back to them. They turned back to the court and bowed as they were once again applauded. After awhile everyone began to mingle and it was at this point that Kel tried to find her friends.

After a good deal of searching which also involved a good deal of congratulations she finally found her friends huddled together in a corner.

"So what did everyone think? Was it alright?" Kel asked nervously. Although she hadn't snuck up on them she seemed to take them by surprise because they jumped and wouldn't meet her eyes. Predictably it was Owen that spoke up first.

"Wow Kel! I didn't know you knew how to dance like that! And you look like a real girl! It was really amazi-" he was cut off here by Neal slapping a hand over his mouth.

He blushed as he tried not to look directly at her as he replied, " You were really good Kel and you look, well, um you look… fine. Yes you look fine." he finished on a lame note and with a grimace.

Kel took in her friends shifty eyes and reddened faces and realized! They were unsure what to say because they had liked it; _a lot_! This was great! They seemed to have finally realized that yes she was a real girl!

"Well it's about damned time! Yes Owen I am a girl and sometimes I enjoy being seen as such. Maybe all of you will remember that from now on." And with that earth-shattering statement she turned and walked away with a definite sway in her hips leaving the boys to stare in amazement. That was not the Kel they were used to but it seemed she had other ideas for how things were going to be. Neal decided he liked it.

"Hey Kel wait up! See you boys later." And with that he ran after the most interesting girl at court. Or so was later decided by the majority of the boys and men of the court.

**A/N: Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Obviously this is AU after Lady Knight. The goddesses mentioned are real they are just not real in the Pierce Universe. I would appreciate any criticism or praise.**


End file.
